Red Daisy
by Arai AZ
Summary: Cinta diam-diam Kim Jaejoong seperti arti Bunga Daisy. YunJae Story. Cinta tulus, sederhana,cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan. "Bunga yang sangat cantik" Yunho memuji bunga milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum kaku melihat bentuk bunga yang ia JAGA. Yunho mengikuti arah mata Jaejoong. Cinta diam-diam "Ambillah, aku tak butuh"
1. Chapter 1

Salam **Y** u n **J** a e **S** h **i** p **p** e **r**

Title : **Red Daisy**

Author : **Arai ZheeAry**

Pairing : **YunJae (Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong)**

Length : **Chap. 1 of ?**

Genre : **Drama, School, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Warning : **Cerita ini hanya imajinasi liar author, ****typos yang berlebihan, nggak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**Just go back if u don't like it…**

_#Introduction_

Setiap manusia memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, ada yang memiliki kehidupan yang glamour, berkecukupan, dan kekurangan. Memiliki sifat yang berbeda pula ada yang baik, cerewet, sombong, seseorang yang memiliki harta berlimpah akan sombong terus menerus? Atau seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan berkekurangan akan menderita terus menerus? kita tak kan tahu apa yang terjadi nantinya pada kehidupan yang akan datang.

Kau tahu arti dari Bunge Daisy? Daisy memiliki arti Kepolosan, kesucin, kesetiaan, kelembutan, kesederhanaan. Seseorang yang memiliki harta berlimpah mungkin memiliki sifat sederhana. Kita takkan pernah tahu.

"Hey... Jung, kau dipanggil Kepala sekolah" terdengar suara husky menggelegar dikoridor Bigeast Junior High School. Sosok yang dipanggil berdecak pelan, tak bisakah sahabatnya memberitahu dengan sewajarnya dan tidak berteriak tak lazim seperti itu? Suara yang terdengar sangat dewasa. You know...

"Ada apa lagi Park?"Jung Yunho yang dipanggil oleh Kepala sekolah menoleh kearah Park Yoochun yang berwajah dewasa tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Baiklah aku pergi, semoga ini berita baik" Yoochun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, Yunho _namja_ tampan, berkharisma, dan pintar dari keluarga terpandang, dan menjadi seseorang yang populer disekolahnya. Pandangan Yunho menelusuri koridor dimana banyaknya siswa-siswi yang memandangnya kagum, Yunho hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan teriakan para siswi.

Yunho memang populer, ditambah lagi ia sangat pintar. Di kelas, remaja berwajah tampan ini selalu mendapat rangking pertama, begitu sempurna bukan?

"Ah~ Yunho_~ah_ kau sudah datang?" Yunho menunduk memberi hormat pada _namja_ paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk bersantai. "Duduklah"

Yunho mengikuti apa yang _namja_ paruh baya itu katakan, ia mulai mendengarkan apa yang sang Kepala itu katakan tentang perlombaan yang akan Yunho ikuti minggu depan dan mengikuti seminar nasional.

"Ah~ iya, dikelasmu ada murid baru yang baru pindah besok" Yunho menatap _namja_ paruh baya tersebut dan mengangguk pelan. "Bapak harap dikelasmu menerima keberadaanya" Yunho mengangguk lagi sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah, Yunho kembalilah kekelasmu" Yunho bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk memberi hormat pada _namja_ paruh baya tersebut.

"Baiklah pak, saya permisi"

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

"Yo! Yunho_~ah_" Yunho menoleh dengan malasnya, ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Aku tahu kita berdua pasti akan mengikuti perlombaan yang membosankan itu dan yeah tentang seminar nasional itu" Yunho menatap Yoochun yang duduk dihadapannya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yah... aku tahu itu Park Yoochun" Yoochun berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan menatap Yunho yang ada dihadapannya, Yoochun hanya tersenyum bodoh dan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Yunho_~ah_, aku bosan dengan kepopuleranmu" Yunho tersenyum sombong, semuanya Yunho miliki, kekayaan, ketampanan, kepintaran dan kepopuleran. Yoochun bersumpah ia sangat menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu, lihatlah Jung Yunho menjadi besar kepala seperti itu. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Ah~ ada siswa baru besok"Yunho teringat akan perkataan Kepala Sekolahnya tadi, ia ingin bertanya pada Yoochun dan ternyata Yoochun dahulu yang mengingatkannya. "Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya"

Yoochun menoleh Yunho yang tampak terdiam "Yunho_~ah_ kau mengenalnya?" Yunho menoleh kearah Yoochun dan tersenyum, senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Rasakan itu bodoh!" Kedua _namja_ tampan yang berbeda dalam segi umur kini menoleh kearah _namja_ betubuh tambun yang kini tengah menjahili _namja_ yang kini menundudukan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Yoochun dan Yunho saling menatap dan saling menatap seolah berkata 'Apa yang dilakukannya?' Yoochun dulu yang memutuskan kontak mata pada Yunho, Yoochun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang melihat seorang anak yang ditindas, mungkin.

"Jangan mencari masalah, aku tak ingin nama kita tercoreng gara-gara menolong _namja_ lemah itu, kau tahu _namja_ tambun itu benar-benar mengerikan" Yunho menahan lengan Yoochun, Yoochun menautkan alisnya tak mengerti. Walaupun ia adalah _namja_ populer seperti Yunho dan kaya raya tapi ia tak bisa melihat seseorang tertindas seperti itu.

"Tapi−" Yunho terlebih dahulu menarik lengan Yoochun agar menjauh dari kerumunan orang yang menurut Yunho tak penting.

"Jangan mencari masalah Yoochun_~ah_"

"Baiklah, terserah kau"

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Bigeast Junior High School mulai ramai didatangi oleh siswa-siswi, termasuk dengan _namja_ bermata musang yang kini turun dari audy hitamnya.

"Thomas, jangan lupa menjemputku" Yunho mengingatkan sang supir yang kini menutup kembali pintu audy, sang supir mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah Tuan"

Yunho berjalan diantara kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang kini tengah menatapnya kagum dan ada yang berteriak histeris saat melihat Yunho yang mengembangkan senyumnya. Ini adalah pemandangan disetiap paginya, Yunho tersenyum dan matanya melihat kearah siswi yang melihat kearahnya.

Eh?

Yunho tak sengaja menatap sepasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Yunho mengangkat bahunya, MASA BODO.

"Yo Yunho_~ah_" Yoochun merangkul sahabatnya dari kecil tersebut, Yunho tersenyum menatap Yoochun yang beru datang dan langsung merangkulnya. Keduanya berjalan menuju kelas yang sama.

"Kau tahu aku selalu menjadi bintang disekolah kita ini" Yunho mulai menyombongkan dirinya lagi dan itu membuat Yoochun mememutar kedua matanya bosan, sungguh.

"Terserah kaulah, Jung"

Yunho hanya tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan, sungguh menyenangkan. Akankan Yunho akan merasakan menyenangkan? Yunho menyikut Yoochun yang berada disamping kanannya.

"_Soengsaenim_ datang, Yoochun_~ah_" Yunho memperingati sahabatnya tersebut, Yoochun yang awalnya masih fokus pada ponselnya kini ia beralih pada soegsaenim ayang ada didepan.

Lee _soengsaenim_ mulai mengatakan hal-hal yang tak ingin ia dengar, membosankan. Yunho memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa tidak langsung ke intinya saja? Mengapa harus berkata dengan berbelit-belit seperti itu?

Sang sang _soengsaenim_ mulai memanggil murid baru yang dimaksud, dan semua mata tertuju pada _namja_ yang kini berjalan menghampiri Lee _soengsaenim_.

Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya ia pendiam, Yunho menyikut sahabatnya. Yunho merasa ada yang aneh, pasalnya saat ia menoleh kearah Yoochun. Wajah Yoochun telihat sangat gembira dan matanya tak pernah lepas dari si murid baru.

Yunho mendengus melihat tampang bodoh Yoochun, menyebalkan. Apa Yoochun menyukai _namja_ itu? Yang benar saja? Dan Yunho melihat si murid baru tadi setelah memperkenalkan diri ia duduk didepan Yoochun. Oh Good, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Yoochun yang tersenyum bodoh.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar"gumam Yunho yang menepuk sendiri jidatnya.

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu bodoh!" Yunho memukul pelan kepala Yoochun, bagaimana tidak jika sahabatnya yang sedari tadi menatap _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya terus menerus, tanpa berkedip.

"Jangan menggangguku, Jung" Yoochun menampik tangan Yunho dengan kasar, ia tak suka diganggu jika sedang konsentrasi dengan _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya. Yunho mendecih.

"Kajja, aku lapar" Yoochun hanya diam dan matanya masih tertuju pada _namja_ yang menurutnya cantik. Yoochun sesekali tertawa saat melihat _namja_ yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya yang kadang tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pergi sendiri"

Yunho berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan tampang kesal, bagaimana tidak jika Yoochun tak mau menemaninya. Yunho mulai menggunakan headphone, ia tak ingin gendang telinganya rusak karena teriakan histeris para siswi yang melihatnya berjalan seorang diri.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho hanya tersenyum hanya untuk menanggapi senyuman para penggemarnya, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saaat melihat _namja_ yang kini dikelilingan segerombolan _namja_ yang terlihat sangar.

Yunho menghembuskan nafas jengah, kenapa ada pemandangan seperti ini lagi. Oh Tuhan! Ini membuat moodnya rusak.

Yunho hanya terdiam dan melihat gerak-gerik mereka, sang korban nampaknya duduk dibangku kantin dengan tenang seolah tak ada siapa-siapa disekelilingnya. Walau Yunho tak melihat wajahnya tapi ia bisa menilai dari punggungnya yang nampak tenang.

"Yunho_~ah_" Yunho menoleh saat sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggil namanya, Yunho tersenyum melihat ketua osis bernama 'Choi Siwon'. "Mau makan eoh?"

"Itu niat awalku tapi sepertinya sekarang tidak"jawab Yunho acuh, Siwon yang merasa bingung mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Tahu akan maksud siwon, Yunho melirik kearah para _namja_ tadi dan Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Yunho.

"Ah~ Mereka" Yunho mengangguk dan memandang kearah _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya "Hyung~ Aku pergi dulu"

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Si murid baru bermarga Kim kini duduk dengan resah dibangkunya, ia merasa ada yang mengganjal. Aishh... ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan menoleh dan YA! Jelas saja ada _namja_ yang kini menatapnya dengan salah tingkahnya karena dipergoki.

"Apa yang kau lihat mesum?" sang pelaku hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan mengeluarkan senyum bodohnya.

"Ah... _Ani _ aku hanya melihat bokongm−" sang pelaku bernama Yoochun kini memalingkan wajahnya saat ia menyadari perkataannya, oh Tuhan. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sekarang.

"Terserah, sudah berapa kali orang berkata seperti itu" lirih _namja_ imut sang murid baru berbadan montok,Kim Junsu. Yoochun menoleh kearah Junsu yang kini menundukan kepalanya. "Aku pergi" Yoochun masih mematung menatap Junsu yang pergi menjauh dari pandangannya.

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Sosok _namja_ yang rambut depannya menutupi matanya dan kini baju seragamnnya nampak kotor dan basah. Wajahnya terlihat biasa tanpa ekspresi, datar. Ia meraih membuka loker miliknya.

Brukh...

Barang-barang miliknya berjatuhan dari loker miliknya berjatuhan dengan tak berbentuk dan boneka miliknya bebentuk gajah dengan warna putih kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Kim Jaejoong memungut barang-barang miliknya, tak ada ekspresi marah, sedih melihat perbuatan yang ditujukan padanya. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Kim Jaejoong _namja_ yang tak banya bicara dan dari kalangan menengah kebawah. Menggunakan kacamata minus yang selalu bertengger dihidungnya dan poni miliknya yang panjang selalu menutupi mata miliknya.

Ini adalah perbuatan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kim Jaejoong sampai bosan melaporkan pada _soengsaenim_ . Tetap saja tak ada perubahan. Haaah... ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan loker. Ia harus mengganti bajunya segera karena bell masuk akan segera berbunyi. Ia harus segera ke toilet.

"Kau murid baru eoh?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lepaskan gendut" lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang terasa asing ditelinganya, ia mendekat kearah belakang uks. Dan dapat dilihat olehnya _namja_ yang sering membullynya kini tengah menggoda murid baru entah siapa Jaejoong tak mengenalnya.

"Kangin_~shi_ lepaskan dia" merasa terusik dengan korban yang sering ia bully, Kangin menatap Jaejoong dengan tampang meremehkan. Junsu melihat ada yang menolongnya dengan cepat ia menghempaskan tangan Kangin yang mencengkram lengannya dan berlari dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Cih... siapa kau ha? Kau masih berani padaku?" Jaejoong menggeleng dan menarik tangan Junsu dengan kuat dan mengajaknya berlari sekencang-kencangnya, menghiraukan teriakan marah dari Kangin dan beberapa pengikutnya. Kedua _namja_ yang kini berlari membabi buta , menabrak beberapa murid yang berada didepannya.

Sreett...

"Apa yang ka−" kedua _namja_ yang tengah berlari kini ditarik paksa oleh _namja_ yang kini membekap mulut Junsu. "Diamlah, kalian akan aman disini"

Jaejoong dapat melihat _namja_ yang kini membekap mulut Junsu dan mulai menutup pintu yang setahunya ini adalah gudang. Dan Yoochun mulai melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau−" Yoochun hanya tersenyum dan memandang Junsu yang menatapnya bingung, bagaimana bisa Yoochun berada disini? Yoochun berdiri mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Junsu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi tamengmu" Junsu mengerutkan keningnya dan mendorong jauh Yoochun darinya. Ekor mata Junsu mendapati objek yang kini terpaksa mengganti bajunya digudang tanpa dilihat oleh Junsu dan Yoochun karena keduanya sibuk akan urusanya.

"Aku belum berkenalan denganmu, aku Kim Junsu" Jaejoong yang sedang merapikan bajunya menoleh kearah Junsu yang kini mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong" balas Jaejoong yang berjalan meninggalkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang menatapnya bingung.

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Kim Jaejoong menatap Daisy merah ditangannya, ia berencana menanamnya dibelakang sekolah. Yah... bunga yang sudah ia rawat semenjak masuk di sekolah ini, berawal dari biji hingga tumbuh subur di pot berwarna merah. Merawatnya tak mudah, walau ada beberapa biji yang ia tanam hanya ada satu yang masih subur hingga sekarang. Dan didalam pot berukuran sedang ini ada Daisy yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah, sekarang masih pagi untuk bertemu dengan Kangin. Jadi Jaejoong berangkat pagi-pagi agar tak bertemu dengan _namja_ tambun itu.

Dan disinilah ia berada, dihalaman Bigeast Junior High School. Mulai terlihat beberapa siswa yang mulai berdatangan. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat didepannya terdapat Kim Junsu. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain dan ia bisa melihat _namja_ yang kini menggandeng _yeoja_ yang SANGAT .

Jaejoong menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran jeleknya dan mulai bejalan dengan cepat, ia harus bergegas. Karena Daisy ini sangat penting .

Braakh...

Prang..

Jaejoong berdiri mematung, tubuhnya membeku. Tanaman yang ia rawat hingga bertahun-tahun hancur. Pot yang pecah, isinya berserakan dimana-mana. Jaejoong menunduk, apa salahnya?

"Hey Kim, apa kau tak punya mata?" Diam, ia tetap terdiam saat mendengar suara itu. Suara _yeoja_ itu, Yuri. Jaejoong berlutut didepan sebuah tanaman yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Jae" Jaejoong menulikan pendengarannya, ia mendengar suara itu. Kim Junsu. Jaejoong mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ada rasa sakit yang tak terbendung didalam dirinya. Semua siswa mulai mengerumuni Jaejoong yang duduk bersimpuh. Yuri memperlihatkan senyum menawannya.

"Kau membuat sepatuku kotor, cepat bersihkan" Junsu yang berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong melotot tak percaya. Nafas Jaejoong memburu.

"_Gwenchana_?"

**Deg**

Mata Jaejoong memanas, dadanya bergemuruh. Bagaimana tidak jika sekarang ia mendengar suara itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Bubar" suara yang terdengar dingin itu kembali bersuara dan para siswa mulai meninggalkan Jaejoong dan sang idola Jung Yunho. Tapi Junsu masih setia berdiri disana dan tak jauh dari ketiganya ada _yeoja_ berparas cantik. Kwon Boa.

"_Gwencana_?" Yunho kembali bersuara dengan suara yang ramah, Jaejoong tak bisa menahan air matanya.

_**Daisy, kecantikan yang tak diketahui pemiliknya**_**.**

Jaejoong mulai mengangat wajahnya menatap Yunho yang mulai memegang Daisy-nya, Wajah Jejoong memerah dan dapat ia lihat Yunho tersenyum kearahnya.

_**Cinta tulus, sederhana,cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan.**_

"Bunga yang sangat cantik" Yunho memuji bunga milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum kaku melihat bentuk bunga yang ia JAGA. Yunho mengikuti arah mata Jaejoong.

_**Cinta diam-diam**_

"Ambillah, aku tak butuh"

.

**T **o **B **e **C **o **n **t **i **n **u **e

Annyeong, Arai is Back. Sebenarnya hari ini Arai mau Dua Chapter sekaligus tapi sewaktu Arai buka FB, Mood Arai berubah drastis dan Shipper pasti tahu itu kenapa. Mian jika banyak banyak TYPOS. ^^

Jika ada banyak yang respon positive FF Arai ini, Arai ngebut Updatenya. Mian jika FF yang _Millioner_ Arai masih STOP dulu

Salam **Y** u n **J** a e Shipper


	2. Chapter 2

**Deg**

Mata Jaejoong memanas, dadanya bergemuruh. Bagaimana tidak jika sekarang ia mendengar suara itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Bubar" suara yang terdengar dingin itu kembali bersuara dan para siswa mulai meninggalkan Jaejoong dan sang idola Jung Yunho. Tapi Junsu masih setia berdiri disana dan tak jauh dari ketiganya ada _yeoja_ berparas cantik. Kwon Boa.

"_Gwencana_?" Yunho kembali bersuara dengan suara yang ramah, Jaejoong tak bisa menahan air matanya.

_**Daisy, kecantikan yang tak diketahui pemiliknya**_**.**

Jaejoong mulai mengangat wajahnya menatap Yunho yang mulai memegang Daisy-nya, Wajah Jejoong memerah dan dapat ia lihat Yunho tersenyum kearahnya.

_**Cinta tulus, sederhana,cinta yang jauh dari gairah yang berlebihan.**_

"Bunga yang sangat cantik" Yunho memuji bunga milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum kaku melihat bentuk bunga yang ia JAGA. Yunho mengikuti arah mata Jaejoong.

_**Cinta diam-diam**_

"Ambillah, aku tak butuh"

Salam **Y** u n **J** a e **S** h **i** p **p** e **r**

**Red Daisy**

**©Arai ZheeAry**

**Summary : **Cinta diam-diam Kim Jaejoong seperti arti Bunga Daisy, ia merasa hancur saat sosok yang dicintainnya berdekatan dengan orang yang telah lama menghancurkannya.

**Just go back if u don't like it…**

#Can't Stop

Rasanya semua ini, seperti air yang tak menentu arahnya kemana, hanya mengikuti jalan. Dan jalan yang ditunjukan itupun belum tentu benar atau salah untuknya. Jaejoong yang sangat rajin kini membolos karena kejadian tadi pagi.

Harapan yang ia simpan kini hancur, haaah... ia mulai merasa putus asa sekarang. Daisynya hancur, entah sudah berapa lama ia bersembunyi diatap sekolah. Ia tak ingin menenangkan diri di belakang sekolah karena pasti ada yang melihatnya.

Mata itu mulai terlihat sembab, Jaejoong menatap kebawah. Sepi, tersenyum kaku, sekolahnya sudah tutup beberapa jam yang lalu, matahari mulai kembali keperaduannya dan itu artinya hari mulai gelap, tapi tak mengurungkan niat Jaejoong untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

Derrtt... Derrt...

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya yang bergetar, ia menatap heran pada nomer yang tertera diponselnya. Pasalnya ia merasa asing pada nomer tersebut.

Pik

"_Yeoboseyo_−"

"Ah~ Jaejoong _Hyung_ _eodiga_?"Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak mengerti dan tak mengenal siapa yang− Jaejoong melotot sempurna, ia mengenal suara ini tapi kenapa ia tahu nomer ponsel miliknya. Jaejoong hendak memutuskan sambungan tapi _namja_ tersebut dengan cepat menyela "Aku mencarimu tapi tak menemukanmu,sekarang turunlah aku ada di depan gerbang."

Jaejoong berusaha melihat kearah gerbang tapi ia tak melihat apapun disana,tak ada orang sama sekali yang berdiri disana, atau ia dibohongi oleh Junsu. Jaejoong langsung mematikan sambungan secara sepihak.

Haahh... sebenarnya ia masih disini tapi udara semakin dingin membuat Jaejoong tak kuat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan melewati beberapa kelas yang mulai sepi dan gelap. Ada perasaan takut menghinggap di perasaan Jaejoong, tapi ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_!" Jaejoong terlonjak kaget saat suara memanggil namanya dengan lantang, tubuh Jaejoong membeku seketika. Tapi ia menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya. Jaejoong dapat melihat Junsu yang berlari kearahnya dengan di ikuti _namja_ lain dibelakangnya.

"_Hyung_ lama sekali, aku sampai bosan menunggunya jadi aku menyusul" ucapan Junsu dianggap angin lalu oleh Jaejoong. Ia berjalan melewati Junsu dan Yoochun begitu saja tanpa merasa bersalah kepada dua _namja_ yang menunggunya.

Jaejoong berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut, Junsu masih berusaha mengejar Jaejonng tapi lengannya diluan ditahan olehYoochun. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali ingin berteman dengan dia yang sombong?"

Junsu tersenyum melihat Yoochun yang terlihat kesal karena merasa terabaikan oleh Jaejoong, Junsu memegang tangan Yoochun yang memegang lengannya "Jangan pernah melihat dari luarnya Yoochun_~ah_" dan perlahan Junsu melepaskan tangan Yoochun dan berjalan mengejar Jaejoong.

Sepertinya Yoochun tahu apa yang disampaikan oleh Junsu, ia pun berjalan mengejar Junsu yang mulai menjauh. Meninggalkan sekolah yang sunyi dan meninggalkan kehidupan lain mulai beraksi dengan aktivitasnya.

Jaejoong duduk dengan manis di Halte bus, mata bulatnya memandang lurus dengan tatapan yang terlihat kosong, hampa. Sesekali ia menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniup-niupnya pelan, ia merasa sangat kedinginan sekarang.

Tes..

Tess..

Tesss..

Crushhh..

Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya, Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya cuaca tadi cerah, mengapa tiba-tiba hujan seperti ini? Ia mengadahkan wajahnya, kilatan dilangit terlihat jelas membuatnya merinding. Jaejoong hanya menggerutu pelan, jika hujan seperti ini ia akan sulit untuk pulang dan. Oh Tuhan, ia saja malas untuk membayangkannya.

"Jae _hyung_ _Gwenchana_?" Jaejoong terkejut bukan main saat mendengar suara seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Jaejoong menatap Junsu dengan penuh tanda tanya, kenapa bocah ini selalu datang tiba-tiba. Apa maunya? "_Hyung_?"

Jaejoong tak langsung menjawab, ia malah menatap hujan dengan tatapan kososnng. Junsu ikut melihat apa yang diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong, Junsu kembali menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan menjadi _dongsaeng_mu _hyung_"ucap Junsu tulus, senyum terpantri diwajah manisnya. Jaejoong kini perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh kearah Junsu. Junsu membalas menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan hangat. "Jadilah _hyung_ku"

"Telfonlah aku jika ada apa-apa _hyung_"lanjut Junsu dengan senyum yang masih terpantri diwajah manisnya.

"eh?"

"Ah~ aku lapar _hyung_, _kajja_ makan _hyung_. Aku akan mentraktirmu _hyung_" Junsu menarik lengan Jaejoong agar berdiri, mengabaikan Yoochun yang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

"Junsu_~ya_, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan mobilku saja?" Junsu menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Yoochun, membuat Yoochun jadi salah tingkah melihatnya. Junsu jadi menggandengan lengan Yoochun.

"_Kajja_"

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Kedai ramen pinggir jalan yang kecil dan sempit tak membuat anak berstatus pelajar ini mengurangi selera makannya kecuali Yoochun. Yoochun menatap Jaejoong yang kini nampak menikmati ramen miliknya, sangat pas dimakan saat cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tak menyentuh makananmu Yoochun_~shi_?" Yoochun yang hanya memperhatikan keduanya jadi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _namja_ cantik yang kini membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau merasa jijik?"

Yoochun menggeleng cepat dan mengambil sumpit miliknya dan mulai memakan ramen miliknya yang masih utuh, Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Jangan tanya Junsu, Junsu kini memperhatikan _namja_ cantik yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu _hyung_?" tanya Junsu yang kini meletakkan sumpitnya, Jaejoong menatap ikut tersenyum saat Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ponselnya walau bukan pada Junsu.

"_Ani_, aku harus pulang, _gomawo_ Junsu_~shi_. Aku pulang Yoochun_~shi_, Junsu_~shi_" Jaejoong menyambar tasnya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan kedua orang _namja_ yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda.

Jaejoong berjalan melewati hujan yang masih deras, ia tak memperdulikan itu yang ia perdulikan yaitu bertemu dengan _appa_nya dirumah. Jaejoong berlari ditengah derasnya hujan, berlari dan terus berlari. Menghiraukan keadaan sekitar.

TIN

Brakh

Seolah waktu terhenti, Jaejoong memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, kakinya terasa lemas. Hujan setia masih membasahi tubuhnya, suara keributan mulai terdengar. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Kakinya ingin segera berlari dari tempat kejadian, berlari dan berlari hingga ia sampai kerumahnya dan menemui _appa_nya. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya berkata lain, Jaejoong berlari dikerumunan orang yang kini berteriak histeris

**Deg**

"Kumohon, siapapun yang tolong"

"Panggilkan ambulan"

"Cepat angkat dia"

Jaejoong mendekati _namja_ yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di aspal, Jaejoong mencoba menyentuh jemari Yunho.

"Minggir nak" Jaejoong terhempas kebelakang saat seseorang mendorongnya, Jaejoong masih terpaku menatap seseorang yang ia sangat kenal di angkat oleh beberapa _namja_ ke mobil ambulans.

"Yunho" hanya gumaman lirih yang terdengar dari bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong ikut menyusul ambulans yang membawa Yunho.

"_Mian_, kau siapa nak?" Jaejoong menatap petugas ambulans dan Jaejoong dengan cepat mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah teman sekolahnya, sang petugas ambulans tersebut percaya karena ia melihat seragam yang dikenakan Jaejoong dan korban sama.

Jaejoong duduk terdiam disamping Yunho yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Jaejoong ingin sekali menyalurkan semua energinya pada Yunho agar sosok yang kini terbaring tak berdaya bisa bangun seperti sedia kala.

"Kumohon Yun, bangunlah"

Jaejoong menelusuri wajah Yunho yang berlumuran darah, rasanya ia ingin menggantikan posisi Yunho saat ini. Sungguh. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Yunho langsung diperiksa oleh para medis. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya duduk lesu tak berdaya di ruang tunggu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" entah pada sapa Jaejoong bertanya, ia sangat bingung. Jaejoong sama sekali tak punya nomer yang bisa ia hubungi. Jaejoong mendesah pelan, matanya mulai memanas saat melihat tangannya masih merah terkena noda darah Yunho.

'Telfonlah aku jika ada apa-apa _hyung_'

Ah~ Jaejoong ingat sekarang.

Jaejoong merogoh ponselnya dan memencet panggilan terakhir, ia memang belum menyimpan nomer ponsel Junsu tapi ia tahu jika itu nomer ponsel Junsu. Dengan cepat Jaejoong memanggil nomer Junsu, nafas Jaejoong terengah-engah bagaimana tidak jika yang sekarang ia hubungi kini tak mengangkat panggilannya.

"_Hyung_, _Gwenchana_?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang baru-baru ini menghantuinya, Jaejoong memeluk Junsu yang berdiri dihadapannya. Jaejoong tak ingin bertanya mengapa Junsu da Yoochun bisa berada diRumah Sakit ini.

"Yun.. ho,." Jaejoong bergumam lirih dipelukan Junsu, Junsu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pelan punggun pelan punggung Jaejoong. Junsu melirik kearah Yoochun yang kini menatap keduanya.

"Yoochun _hyung_, ingin membantuku?" Yoochun terkejut dan akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menganggguk sebagai permintaan Junsu. "Antarkan Jaejoong _hyung_ pulang, Aku tak ingin melihatnya sakit"

Junsu kembali menatap Jaejoong, saat ia merasakan ada pergerakan kepala Jaejoong yang menggeleng. "Wae _Hyung_?" Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai tahu bagaimana keadaannya"

Cklek..

"Apa ada keluarga pasien?" tanya seorang dokter yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruang, Yoochun terlebih dahulu menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Shin _Ahjussi_ bagaimana keadaan Yunho?" sang dokter tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Yoochun. "Yunho baik-baik saja, untung kau cepat mengantarkan dia kesini"

Yoochun menggeleng pelan dan melirik kearah Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum lega mendengar kabar baik dari sang dokter. Dokter Shin mengikuti arah pandang Yoochun dan senyuman kembali terlihat diwajah 40 tahunnya.

"Baiklah, telfon segera Heechul atau kau akan terkena amukannya" Dokter Shin terkekeh, Yoochun mengangguk dan dokter Shin untuk meninggalkan Yoochun yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk menghubungi keluarga Yunho.

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menuju ruang rawat Yunho, ia tersenyum teduh saat melihat Yunho yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Luka-lukanya sudah terobati, sangat lega. Jaejoong melirik kearah pergelangan kirinya, menatap jam tangan usangnya.

Oh Tuhan~!

Jaejoong mengggeleng pelan dan menghampiri Junsu, "Junsu_~shi_, _gomawo_. Aku harus pulang dan−"

"Yoochun _Hyung_, antarkan Jae _Hyung_ _ne_?" Yoochun menatap Junsu dan mengangguk mengerti "Junsu_~ah_, jaga Yunho _ne_? Sebentar lagi keluarganya akan datang" Junsu mengangguk patuh.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju parkiran, ia duduk disamping Yoochun yang berada disampingnya di kursi pribadi Yoochun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan muali meninggalkan halaman Rumah Sakit.

Yoochun sesekali melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi duduk dengan gelisah, wajahnya terlihat pucat, bukan karena kulit putihnya. Yoochun ragu ingin bertanya langsung pada Jaejoong. Suasana dalam mobil tersebut masih sunyi sepi.

"Semoga baik-baik saja"

"Kau berkata sesuatu Jaejoong_~shi_?" Jaejoong menggeleng dan kemudian Jaejoong menatap Yoochun.

" Jaga Yunho,, Yoochun_~Shi_" Yoochun hanya mengangguk, ini pertama kalinya Yoochun tak melihat wajah tenang Jaejoong. Sikap tenang Jaejoong yang selama ini ia tahu sekarang berganti dengan raut wajah yang amat sangat khawatir.

"Hmm... Baiklah"

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Di Rumah Sakit, Yunho meringis saat ia merasakan amat sakit pada kepalanya. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya remuk. Saat pertama kali ia membuka kedua matanya, yang ia lihat hanya murid baru bernama Kim Junsu.

"Yunho _Chagi_ jangan banyak gerak dulu" Yunho mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Heechul hanya menatap anaknya prihatin. Entah mengapa hatinya sakit melihat Yunho seperti ini._Mian_ sayang, _umma_ tak bisa menjagamu dengan nelangsa.

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Yoochu, Heechul langsung menuju Rumah Sakit untuk melihat keadaan di Rumah Sakit Yunho tengah tertidur dan sekarang Yunho sudah kembali tertidur. Fikirannya sudah berfikir negatif tentang anaknya.

"Park Yoochun, awas kau!"

"_Annyeong ahjumma_?" Kim Junsu yang hanya berdiri dipojok ruangan tersebut menyapa _namja_ cantik paruh baya yang sedari tadi mengabaikan dirinya. Heechul menoleh, betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Junsu yang membungkukan badannya. "Kim Junsu _Imnida_"

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali "Kau yang mengantarkan Yunho disini?" Junsu tersenyum penuh arti dan menggeleng pelan. Junsu menggeleng pelan dan merogoh ponselnya dan mencari sesuatu di ponsel touch screennya. Junsu menunjukan ponsel miliknya kepada _umma_ Yunho, Heechul mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong, yang menolong Yunho" Heechul menatap ponsel Junsu yang menampakkan wajah Jaejoong yang tengah memegang Daisy miliknya yang kini sudah hancur. "Dia dari keluarga Kim yang ahj_umma_ cari"

"eh?"

Betapa terkejutnya Heechul saat mendengar penuturan Junsu, Junsu hanya tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat wajah terkejutnya Heechul. "_Ahjumma_ lupa padaku?" Heechul semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa Junsu suka sekali berbelit-belit?

"Aish... ingatan ahj_umma_ jelek sekali, aku Junsu si Duck−" Junsu belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Heechul sudah terlebih dahulu menyela, Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ini adalah kebiasaan dari Heechul.

"Ah! Aku tahu, Kim Junsu si Duckbutt" Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Heechul langsung memeluk keponaannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu dengan Junsu dan kini Junsu sudah tumbuh dengan subur.

"_Ahjumma_ se-sakk" Junsu dengan kasar melepaskan pelukannya pada Heechul.

"Kenapa orang tuamu tak mengabari kabar kalian sama sekali?" tanya Heechul yang menuntun Junsu untuk duduk dengannya di sofa dekat ranjang Yunho yang kini terbaring tak berdaya. Heechul menatap lekat Junsu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho yang kini memejamkan mata. Heechul kembali menatap Junsu "dan bagaimana kau tahu tentang keluarga Kim?"

Junsu tersenyum pernuh arti saat ditanya tentang keluarga Kim, Junsu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho yang kini terbaring dengan selang infus yang masih menancap ditangan kanannya. Junsu menunduk dan menatap kembali Heechul yang kini memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Sepertinya lebih baik _umma_ yang menjelaskannya pada _ahjumma_" ucap Junsu pelan, Junsu dapat melihat guratan kecewa pada Heechul. Heechul ingin menyela ucapan Junsu tapi dengan cepat Junsu menyela dan mengatakan bahwa _umma_nya datang.

Heechul membalikan tubuhnya dan dapat ia melihat sahabat lamanya, Kim . Keduanya berpelukan satu sama lain,

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Jaejoong merasa was-was untuk melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumah yang terlihat elit dihadapannya, semenjak turun dari mobil Yoochun beberapa menit yang lalu, Jaejoong tak merubah posisi berdirinya saat ini. Jaejoong benar-benar harus menguatkan pikirannya bahwa ini adalah rumahnya dan dia berhak melakukan apapun dirumah ini.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akirnya Jaejoong masuk dipekarangan rumah yang cukup luas dan kini ia berdiri mematung didepan pintu -samar ia mendengar suara sang _appa_, senyum cerah terlihat diwajah tanpa ragu, Jaejoong mendorong pintu kayu tersebut dengan penuh semangat. Mata bulatnya mencari sosok _appa_, Ah! Jaejoong terpekik senang melihat sang _appa_ yang kini berdiri duduk di ruang keluarga.

"App−"

"_Yeobo_, bagaimanapun Jaejoong harus di didik agar mandiri. Tinggal didekat sekolah Senior High School terbaik di sini"

Kim _appa_ mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Kim _umma_, lutut Jaejoong lemas mendengar penuturan kedua orang tuanya. Bukan, bukannya ia tak mau hidup mandiri tapi ini sulit baginya. Ia baru saja bertemu denga Kim _appa_, sekarang ia harus pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Jaejoong akan masuk di asrama Cassiopeia Senior High School, itu yang terbaik buat Joongie. Dan sebentar lagi Jaejoongie kita akan lulus."

"Ne, kau benar _yeobo_. Joongie harus belajar agar bisa mandiri"

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Apa sekarang apa akan melupakanku? Jaejoong hanya tersenyum pedih, ia mendengar semua obrolan orang tuanya. Tak jauh dari Jaejoong, sodara Jaejoong menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"_Appa_~" Ucapnya lirih, Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya melanjutkan pembicaraan dikamar. Jaejoong berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya dan menutup perlahan agar tak ada yang menyadari kepulangannya. Perkiraan Jaejoong salah, karena sosok _yeoja_ tengah memperhatikannya dan mengetahui gerak-gerik _namja_ cantik itu.

"Aku akan menyingkirkanmu secara perlahan"gumamnya dan menjauh dari pintu yang dihiasi tulisan hangul Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya dan mulai menyalakan shower yang mulai membasahi tubuh putih mulusnya tanpa cacat. Rasa panas yang ada dikepalanya sedikit demi sedikit bisa berkurang.

Bagaimanapun, Jaejoong adalah remaja yang masih berusia 15 tahun. Kembali, Jaejoong teringat kembali pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan mata yang berkilat merah, Jaejoong melempar semua barang apapun yang berada disekitarnya ia buang tak tentu arah.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menjerit tertahan, ia tak ingin kedua orang tuanya tahu akan hal ini. Jaejoong menumpahkan semua rasa kecewa dan marah, ia hanya bisa menutup bibirnya yang terlihat pucat dengan kedua tangan kurusnya.

"_Umma_, apa yang harus Joongie lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara paraunya. Satu jam kemudian Jaejoong baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mulai mengenakan piyama hello kitty miliknya. Tubuhnya

Sudah cukup dengan kehidupan sekolahnya yang rumit dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan masalah dirumah? Mungkin ia harus mengambil sisi positif dari perkataan _appa_nya. Jaejoong mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku akan hidup sendiri,keukeuhnya.

_**Red Daisy**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

"Tidak! Kau masih harus dirawat _chagi_"seru sang _umma_, Yunho menggeleng pelan. Sudah seminggu ia dirawat di Rumah Sakit dan ia tak ingin lagi harus berlama-lama ditempat terkutuk itu, menurutnya. Heechul menahan lengan Yunho yang hendak turun dari ranjang rumah sakit."Sekali tidak tetap tidak Jung"

Heechul takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap anaknya, ia takut kejadian seminggu terulang kembali. Ia ingin menjaga anaknya, selalu. Walaupun Yunho menguasai beladiri.

"_Umma_, tinggal menghitung hari ujian Junior High School. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan mata pelajaran lagi."Heechul menghela nafas berat, walau bagaimanapun ia mengerti. Yang dikatakan oleh Yunho benar, sebentar lagi ia akan ujian. Yunho dapat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Heechul. "_Umma_, _gwenchana_. Aku baik-baik saja karena anak _umma_ yang tampan ini sudah besar."

Heechul memeluk anaknya dengan sayang, Yunho membalas pelukan sang _umma_.

"Yunho!"

Heechul menggeram kesal mendengar suara yang mengganggu suasana anak dan ibu, Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sang _umma_. "Yoochun!"Pekik Yunho senang, Heechul menatap tajam Yoochun yang tengah berpelukan dengan Yunho.

"Ya! Jidat lepaskan anakku" tanpa protes Yoochun melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho

"_Umma_ galak sekali padaku" keluh Yoochun yang kini tersenyum lima jari pada Heechul. Yunho hanya terkekeh.

"Yoochun_~ah_ aku lupa bertanya, siapa yang membawaku ke Rumah Sakit?" Yoochun tersenyum lebar dan berkata "**RED DAISY**"

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Mian, untuk banyaknya typos dan Arai minta maaf jika ff ini alurnya lambat. Berminat meninggalkan jejak? "R'n'R"

Salam **Y** u n **J** a e Shipper **^Arai ZheeAry^**

**J.**0**9.**0**5.14 15.00**


End file.
